


Of Assumptions and Broken Alarm Clocks

by kasunn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tsukishima makes it a bit of a meet-messy but that's okay, based off a tumblr post but inverted, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasunn/pseuds/kasunn
Summary: Akiteru is supposed to meet Kei, but he's running two hours late and Kei's feeling pretty fucking annoyed with his brother. Unluckily, there's a dude with a hero-complex trying to save the stood up damsel in distress. Kei is not a damsel.





	Of Assumptions and Broken Alarm Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> Aha so you know that textpost that's about those super smooth dude who saves the girl that gets stood up by her date and it's really sweet? Yeah so Kuroo is less smooth and Kei is less willing to accept his help. 
> 
> Just a little thing I wrote and decided to finish up. Sorry if it's a little choppy.

Kei sits with his chin propped on his hand. His brother is late, as usual, and he’s been getting pitying looks from the wait staff for the last hour. He wants to tell them he isn’t being ditched, but frankly, he’s not so sure if that’s true. It wouldn’t be the first time Akiteru has cancelled on him without telling him first.

  


“Can I get a bit more coffee please?” Kei asks, raising his empty cup for the fifth time since he got there. The waitress smiles and sets a full coffee pot on the table, along with a basket of fries. Real nice vote of confidence right there.

  


“Here you go, hon. It’s gonna get a little busy here soon, but take as much time as you need,” she says with a soft smile. It makes Kei want to grit his teeth as he forces himself to smile back and nods, a murmur of thanks leaving his lips. 

  


He taps his fingers on the table, absently pouring sugar packets into his newly refilled coffee cup. He checks his phone, dropping it to the table with an annoyed noise when he sees that there are no new texts from Akiteru. It’s been almost two hours since his brother was supposed to meet him here-- the least he could do is send a courtesy text saying he won’t make it. 

  


“Ugh, why isn’t he here, yet? I’m going to fucking kill him,” Kei mutters to himself. He checks his phone again, idly chewing on a few fries. They’re the good kind with a satisfying crunch and he regrets not ordering them earlier when he’d been more hungry and less annoyed. “I’m waiting fifteen more minutes, I swear.”

  


Twenty minutes and two coffees later, he’s ready to give up. Kei puts his head on the table, half sprawled across it, and scrolls through his contacts to find someone who might help him hide a body. He’s leaning towards making Yamaguchi suck it up and come with him when he hears the chair across from him slide out.

  


“ _ Finally _ \-- huh?”

  


A leering smile and dark eyes stare back at him. 

  


“Hey, babe. Sorry I’m so late. Practice ran long,” the guy says, leaning towards Kei to grab his outstretched hand. Kei flinches back, giving him a weird look and snatching his hand away.

  


“I’m sorry? Um, I don’t--”

  


“It’s okay. I just want to help. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Whoever stood you up is a dick,” Kuroo whispers, too close for comfort.

  


Kei wrinkles his nose and pushes him away, far gentler than he means to. “I’m not saying I disagree with you, but I think you have the wrong idea,” Kei says carefully. Kuroo gives him an unamused look.

  


“Dude, you’ve clearly been ditched. I saw you sitting alone and staying alone and...not gonna lie, it’s kinda pathetic, man,” Kuroo says, winking at Kei to soften the blow. Kei grimaces, turning to look at the door.

  


“I actually am not being stood up,  _ dude _ ,” Kei says, blandly mimicking Kuroo’s speech.

  


“So what’s your name, babe?” Kuroo asks, ignoring the hostility and taking one of Kei’s fries. “Oh those are yummy. I gotta get some next time.” He takes another fry.

  


Kei’s eye twitches a little. “Not that it’s any of your business, but it’s Tsukishima,” he bites out. “Don’t you have somewhere better to be,  _ babe _ ?”

  


Kuroo glares at him. “Look, I get it if you don’t want my help, but you gotta say it.”

  


Kei sucks his teeth, annoyed. “Fine, I’ll rephrase. I don’t  _ need _ your help. Really. I’m just waiting for my--”

  


“Kei? Who is this?”

  


“--brother,” Kei finishes, finding more than a little amusement in the way Kuroo’s eyes widen at the sight of Akiteru.

  


“Hi, Akiteru. I was about to leave,” Kei says, turning his attention towards his brother. Akiteru looks like he just woke up, blonde hair mussed and eyes drooping sleepily. He rubs at them, smiling sheepishly.

  


“I’m sorry. My alarm clock broke and--”

  


“Whatever,” Kei says, cutting him off. He doesn't want to fight with his brother, especially now that they’re supposed to be rebuilding their relationship and whatnot. Kuroo is still watching, too, and Kei wonders if he has any sense of common decency. 

  


“I see you made a friend,” Akiteru says, gesturing to Kuroo. “Want to introduce us?”

  


Kuroo opens his mouth to speak and Kei shakes his head, getting up from his seat and throwing a few bills on the table. “No. Let’s go, Akiteru. I’ve been here for two hours and I’m craving something sweet,” Kei says, scowling at his brother. Akiteru holds up his hands. 

  


“Fine, fine. I’m  _ sorry _ , Kei. I heard there’s a new bakery around the corner with some awesome strawberry cake,” he offers, a truce laced in his words.

  


“Alright,” Kei ceeds after a moments pause. He starts to follow his brother out when a hand grasps his wrist. 

  


“Wait!”

  


Kei turns, staring at a flustered looking Kuroo. He will admit that if Kuroo wasn’t trying to be so heroic, he might’ve agreed to a date. Kuroo is the kind of ruggedly attractive that Kei would usually stay away from, but he seems like a decent guy. Or  _ would _ if he wasn't trying to save the damsel in distress. Kei is not a damsel (even if he had been slightly distressed).

  


“I’m really sorry about today and assuming. Can I give you my number? I’ll make it up to you. Buy you a drink sometime?” Kuroo asks, holding a piece of paper in his outstretched hand. “My schedule is pretty flexible.”

  


“Not going to ask for my number?” Kei teases, raising an eyebrow. Kuroo’s lips part and he’s quiet for a very long moment. He seems to be scrambling for a good retort and Kei puts him out of his misery.

  


“I’ll text you. Probably,” he says, taking the slip of paper from Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief and Kei is glad he took the offer though he’s not sure why because Kuroo is just some random guy.

  


“Thank you,” Kuroo says, quietly. “I’ll see you around?”

  


Kei nods, flashing a small smile. He goes to where Akiteru is waiting and glares at him when Akiteru opens his mouth to speak.

  


“Don’t--”

  


“He’s kinda cute, huh,” Akiteru says, interrupting Kei’s protest. One of the first things Kei announced to Akiteru is that he’s gay and if Akiteru had a problem with it, he should fuck off kindly before they try to get back on good terms, but Akiteru had been more than accepting and tries to talk about boys with Kei any chance he gets which makes Kei think that maybe  _ he’s _ in a bit of denial. “You get his number?”

  


Kei’s face burns and he turns on his heel, speeding away from his brother. Akiteru laughs at him. “C’mon, ask the poor guy out. I saw how he looked at you.”

  


Kei scowls. “I don’t need advice from  _ you _ of all people. There was no  _ look _ either.”

  


Akiteru laughs again, patting Kei on the back. “Alright, Kei. I’m just saying…”

  


Kei rolls his eyes, punching his brother lightly in the shoulder. He pulls out his phone, though, quickly sending a text and closing out the app.

  


They turn into the bakery, the sweet scent of dough and sugar melding and filling the air with the warmness. Once they get seated at an outdoor table with their pastries, Kei takes a bite of cake, closing his eyes and enjoying it to the fullest extent. 

  


“That’s so good,” Kei moans. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out, checking the text.

  


_ >>OHOHOHO what’s this _

_ >>someone’s eager _

_ >>wait i’m sorry _

_ >>i shoudnlt assume _

_ >>shouldn’t** _

_ >>how’s sat night 4 u? _

_ >>7pm?? _

  


Kei rolls his eyes, a smirk flicking across his lips. Who’s the eager one now? Not him. Definitely not.

  


_ <<Fine. Same place? _

  


He feels Akiteru’s eyes on him and pointedly ignores him by taking another bite of cake.

  


_ >>awesome <333 _

_ >>i’m excited to see you again _

  


“You got any plans this weekend?” Akiteru asks, an innocent tone to his voice.

  


Kei flips him off, suddenly hoping this week goes by faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is such a dork and Tsukishima loves it. I hope you enjoyed this little thing :D 
> 
> As always, you can check me out on tumblr or twitter @seamorered <3 Have a fantastic day!


End file.
